Catacombs
Involvement The Catacombs are Moric's secondary base of operations during MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero. It also houses the bonus boss in MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero, the Zombie Dragon. Due to the value of the Buzzsaw Arm and the Drill-O-Matic, it is recommended that the player farm Zombie Monsters for Monster Fangs in Social Fox's Tomb as there are few other formations there. This prevents the player from having to farm them in the Earth and Dark Temples, where Monster-class foes are one of many formations (and are as such unlikely to spawn). If you are farming them in the Dreamshrine you are doing so far too late. In MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones, the Sewer along with the Catacombs are blocked by a roleplayer dressed as a zombie. Monster formations Random: B1 to B3 *Zombie x2 *Zombie x3 *Zombie x4 *Skeleton x3 *Skeleton x4 *Pestilent x2 *Pestilent x3 *Corpse Drinker x4 *Spectre x2 *Zombie x2, Pestilent x2 *Zombie x2, Blood Clot x1 *Pestilent x1, Corpse Drinker x2 *Pestilent x1, Blood Clot x2 *Zombie x1, Skeleton x2, Pestilent x1 *Zombie x2, Skeleton x1, Pestilent x1 *Zombie x1, Skeleton x1, Corpse Drinker x2 *Zombie x1, Skeleton x1, Spectre x1 *Zombie x2, Pestilent x1, Blood Clot x1 *Skeleton x1, Pestilent x1, Blood Clot x1 *Skeleton x1, Corpse Drinker x2, Spectre x1 *Zombie x1, Skeleton x1, Pestilent x1, Spectre x1 *Zombie x1, Pestilent x1, Corpse Drinker x1, Blood Clot x1 *Zombie x1, Pestilent x1, Blood Clot x1, Spectre x1 Social Fox's Tomb *Phantom x1 *Zombie Monster x3 *Abomination x4 *Zombie Monster x1, Abomination x2 Non-Random: Note: Moric can summon Pestilents, Ghouls and Fallen Soldiers. *Locksmith x1 (MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero Boss) *Zombie Warrior x1 (MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero Miniboss, fought 2 times) *Moric x1 (MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero Boss) *Zombie Dragon x1 (MARDEK Chapter 2: A New Hero Bonus Boss) Treasures found B1 *Left 3-way intersection **Potion x3 *Examine skeleton in central intersection **Kettle Hat x1 *Right 3-way intersecion, upper branch **LiquidLight x3 *Upper right chambers, lower right room **MugwortJuice x1 *Upper right chambers, upper left room **PhoenixDown x1 B2 *Left passage in first intersection from entrance to B1, examine top casket **Potion x4 *Right passage from that same intersection, examine casket **BetterPotion x1 *Examine casket near signpost **LiquidSound x5 *Examine casket northeast of save crystal **BalloonJuice x3 *Examine tombstone in northwest chamber accessed through secret passage **Silver Sword x1 *Examine tombstone west of northern exit in upper sector of map **Remedy x1 *Examine casket in eastern path from north exit **133 Gold *Examine casket in the opposite intersection branch from the previous treasure **Manaberry x1 *Examine thing at the end of the winding corridor in the northeast of the map **Boneslicer x1 B3 *Examine skeleton in northeastern part of lower sector of map **Bonestone x1 *Examine casket in southwestern part of map **317 Gold *Chest in northern part of maze of passages in lower central part of map **RingOfVIT x1 *Room at the centre of map accessed through a secret passage **Ether x4 **Bonemail x1 *Examine northwest casket in southern part of Locksmith's chamber **Remedy x1 *Examine tombstone directly north of Locksmith **Ancient Sword x1 *Upper half of area, examine right casket just before first intersection from locked door **MugwortJuice x1 *Examine casket just south of northern exit **BetterPotion x3 Social Fox's Tomb *Examine casket in the east branch of the entrance intersection **Mind Crystal x1 *Examine casket in southwest corner of map **2,140 Gold *Chest in 'dead end' room **BetterPotion x5 *Examine casket at the end of a corridor in the northern part of the map **★ Trilobite Key III Trivia The Goznor Catacombs has the same tileset as the Aldean Catacombs in Deliverance.